Guided Paws
by Free Thought
Summary: A very short tale of how an orphaned mouselet named Matthias came to Redwall Abbey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
**_"Flight"_**

* * *

They ran.

Up the hills of the valley and through the orchards the small group of mice fled into the night. Away from the red flames of the fires and the blackness of the smoke they bolted. Without a backwards glance they crashed through the darkness of the forest and splashed across the stream, each paw step taking them further away from the screeching owls, the clanging of metal on metal and the screaming of the dying creatures. Each of them were blinded by their tears, but pulled forward as if by an imaginary paw. Wordlessly, they heard the call.

_Keep running, don't look back. Run south. Stay south. I'll guide you home._

Two males and three maids ran from the fires that night, escaping into the wilds of a world they never had known. In the paws of the youngest maid was a little bundle; a little mouseling not two days old, peacefully sleeping the crook of his mother's arms.

For hours they ran until they could no longer feel their footpaws and their lungs burned with each breath they took. Coming to a groove of pine trees the two males pushed the maids against the trunk of the largest tree and notched an arrow in their bows as if ready for an attack. Weakly, the new mother slumped against her mother-in-law, taking deep breaths and shaking from fear and exertion.

"Are you okay, Anya?" the mousewife whispered hoarsely and nodded to the other maid to take the small babe. "Bronya, take the mouseling for a moment before he wakes up. Marden?"

When the younger of the males didn't answer, the mousewife rolled her eyes kicked some pine needles in his direction to try and get his attention.

"Marden!"

"Not now, Mother," the mouse growled between his teeth as he pulled his bow taunt at the sound of a tree branch cracking in the wind.

"All of you- be quiet," the oldest of the males hissed and snarled into the black shadows that played in the moonlight. "Not a sound until morning."

"It will be a loud night if that young one wakes up and his mother isn't alive!" the mousewife snapped. "Marcus, Anya needs water. Wasn't there a little pool back aways?"

"No Keanna," her husband said sternly. "It was just a puddle."

"I don't like the feel of it here," Bronya whispered and pulled the little mouseling closer to her. "Father, can't we keep going?"

"The pines will mask our scent," the male sighed. He didn't like the feel of it either, but to stop there made the most sense. They did not know what lay further to the south and at least here they were hidden… for now.

"Marden?" Anya breathed quietly and held out her paw to her husband. "Marden…"

"I'm here, Anya," Marden replied softly and backed slowly towards his young wife. Giving her a quick glance he tried to smile for her, his hazel eyes hard in the limited light of the forest. "Try to rest, Anya."

"Marden, I'm thirsty," she whispered and clicked her tongue at the dryness of her mouth. Beside her, the babe started to stir in Bronya's paws, letting out a tiny squeak.

"Keep him quiet!" the old male sneered in a backwards glance at the remnants of his family. He had to keep them safe. He had to keep his family safe.

"Shh," Anya said softly and took her little mouseling back from her sister-in-law, her desire for water forgotten in lieu of her child's need. "It's alright little one, I'm here. I'm here."

"We need a fire," Keanna huffed. "Marcus, Anya is shivering."

"It's fear," Marden replied gently and watched as his wife rocked their newborn son in her paws. "She'll stop."

"We'll sleep in shifts," Marcus ordered. "I'll stay up first- Marden will take second watch and then we'll get on our way again. No beast make a sound- is that understood?"

Silently, they all nodded and Marden sat behind Anya, resting his back against the pine trunk and pulling her shaking form into his paws.

"It's alright, Anya," he whispered into her ear as his mother and sister lay down around them. Looking down at her little bundle, Marden smiled at his little son who blinked his hazel eyes and waved his little paws in anticipation of there being some sort of game.

"It's alright, Matthias," Marden breathed and closed his eyes as exhaustion found him. "We're safe."

In the distance a bird twilled a sound and the breeze fluttered around the branches of the pine, causing them to sway like a marionette's control bar above the contingent of sleeping mice. They were at the mercy of the Fates now. Their safe haven was lost to them and their future uncertain. Gently the wind blew from the south, whispering to the little babe as he squirmed in his parents sleeping paws.

_It's alright, Matty,_ it fluttered and twisted around the mouselings outstretched paw, holding it gently and giving it strength. _It's alright, Matty. You're on your way home._


	2. Fight

**Chapter 2  
_"Fight"_**

* * *

"… Oh, please come home to Noonvale again," Anya sang while she tickled the little belly of her mouseling and watched him coo and wave his little paws in the air at her. Taking them in hers, she kissed his tiny fingers, smiling happily when he kicked his legs in response. Though he was little over a week old, the mouseling was strong and healthy.

Stretching back up, Anya looked around at her surroundings in the glen. They had a low burning fire and Keanna had some sort of soup cooking out of the nettles and roots Marcus and Bronya had found earlier that morning. It didn't smell appetizing, but it was food and would keep them alive another day. And another day would led them closer to their safe haven, to wherever Marcus was leading them; to this place called Redwall Abbey they had only heard about from the legends told by travelers and old sages. Strange as it was, the stern male was adamant they must make it to Redwall. It was only there, he said, they would be safe.

To Anya it seemed foolish. They had no idea where they were going or how long it would take them to get to this abbey, but further and further south they pressed, hoping each day they would see tall spires peeking over the tips of the trees. The small group of mice had been walking for almost a week straight now and so far it did not seem like they were being followed, nor had they run into any dangers. Silently she wished they would continue to be so fortunate.

"How is little Matthias doing today?" Marden asked softly as he sat beside his wife and laid down his bow on the rocks to his left. "Has he said his first words yet?"

"Oh yes, fully sentences, Denny," Anya joked with him and cuddled into his shoulder, grinning as Marden reached out his left paw to his son and Matthias clamped on his father's fingers with his paws.

"As long as he says Da first I don't care when he says it," Marden chuckled. "Lookit the little tyke- what a grip he has!"

"Marden, how long do we have to keep going?" Anya whispered when Marcus came into the camp with an armful of firewood. "Surely there is another village closer than this Redwall place we can make a home in."

"We have to get to Redwall, Anya," her husband sighed. "I know it is far, but…"

"Far!" Anya gaped. "Far would be one thing, but this… Marden, we have been traveling for a week. We have no food, little water. We have really no idea where we are or where we should be going…"

"You must understand something, Anya," Marden said firmly, removing his son's paws from his fingers and giving his wife a stern look. "There is an old saying in my family that says:

'Should the 'vale fall, look to the 'wall. Courage stands tall, for the safety of all.'

Well, Anya- Noonvale has fallen. We must now look to Redwall."

"Do you think any others survived?" Anya questioned softly as Marden went to leave and join his father by the fire. "Denny, do you think any others from Noonvale escaped the attack?"

"I don't know, Anya," Marden replied sadly. "But I wouldn't trust a hope."

* * *

_Wake up_.

Marcus stirred in his sleep; muttering and rolling over under the cloak he was sharing with his wife.

_Wake up, Marcus._

"It's too early," Marcus mumbled and flung his arm over his face to cover his ear against the whispers on the wind. "Go back to sleep."

_Wake up!_

"Marcus!" Keanna screamed as she opened her eyes to see slithering green coils, curling and twisting in the dawn light. "Marden!"

"Keanna, what is th… Marden!" Marcus yelled when he sat up and saw his wife's horror moving silently around the camp. "Marden- get up lad!"

"Father!" Bronya squealed and pushed herself up against the trunk of a tree. At the high pitched sound, Marcus turned to see the serpent had turned its head towards the whimpering mousemaid.

"Seasons, no," Marcus gasped as Marden loosed an arrow aimed at the snake's skull, but the arrow missed its mark and only managed to skim across the serpent's coils. With a loud hiss, it twisted around to fang at its attacker, spitting venom and flaring its nostrils.

"Marden, don't move," Marcus ordered and fumbled on the group for his bow. Moments flew passed as if blinks of the eye and the more the mouse searched for his weapon the closer the snake was getting to his son.

"Marden!" Anya screamed where she stood holding their crying babe in her paws and Keanna pulling her away as Marden loosed another arrow, striking the cheek of the serpent and side stepping away from his wife and child, drawing the danger away from them. "No- Marden!"

Marcus' paw quickly went to his belt where his dagger rested. It wasn't a sword or a rapier or a cutlass, but with all his courage, it could be just as deadly.

Keanna saw the slight movement of her husband's paw. She saw his shoulders square and when he gave them a quick glance back to them, she saw the glint of red in his eye. She had just enough time to raise her paw when he leapt into the fray.

Before he lost his courage, Marcus sprinted off towards the snake, jumping over the fire and making the short distance between them easily. Launching himself on the coils, he stabbed down hard with his dagger into its flesh. The serpent hissed and rounded on the bladed mouse, the archbeast forgotten in lieu of his new threat. Marcus tried to spring out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough before he felt a series of fangs pierce his left arm.

"Father!" Marden screamed when he heard his father's wounded yell. "Father! Father!"

"Marden- get them out of here!" Marcus shouted at his son, slashing the snake deeply across the face to release its hold. "Son- save yourselves."

"No!" Marden yelled and tried to notch another arrow in his bow, but his paws were shaking too much and making his efforts virtually impossible. By the time he had another arrow ready Marcus and the snake were already engaged in their deadly dance, going strike for stab, bite for cut. They were fighting closely and so quickly, if Marcus used his arrow he ran the risk of not only missing the snake, but possibly hitting his father in the process.

"Marden!" Keanna screamed, tears streaming down her face as she held onto the paws of Bronya and Anya. "Marden- we have to get out of here!"

He heard their calls, but his paws wouldn't move; they were rooted to the spot as he watched his father battle the snake, snarling and bleeding. His movements were slowing and Marden could tell his breathing was laboured as the venom spread through his body, but he was not backing down. He was protecting his family and he would do so with his life.

_Marden_, the wind whispered. _Marden, you must go. You must save your family._

"My father," the mouse whispered back. "I can't leave my father."

_Do not let his death be in vain, Marden_, the voice said more sternly. _Go_.

"I can't."

_Marden, the courage of one can save an empire. Be that courage. Go. Save your family._

Matthias' cries broke Marden of his trance and closing his eyes to the horrifying scene before him, he sprinted towards the maids, clasping Anya's paw from his mother and running with them through the lightening forest. Away from the hissing and groans of pain, away stinting breath and smell of blood; away from the last strike and dagger thrust through the snake's cranium to still it forever. Away from the last staggered steps and the last gasp of air before the world went black.

Away to the south they flew; where courage stands tall, for the safety of all.


	3. Grasping

**Chapter 3  
_"Grasping"_**

* * *

"Redwall, ya say?" A sea otter mused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully at the question the little travelling party of mice posed to him. "That abbey be in Mossflower Country, matey. You be standing in Flahignary Port."

The mice waited in silence, hoping the sea beast would tell them more, but he just went back to mending his hemp net on his seat overlooking the docks.

"Well?" Marden huffed and took a step towards the creature. "If this is Flahign… Flemhigh… if this is some sort of port- then how do we get to Redwall?"

"Same way you came, only this time, keep your shadow on your right paw!" the otter laughed, causing Marden to growl in frustration.

"No use getting angry now, mate," the otter said with a grin. "Even the most seasoned beasts get turned around sometimes. Might as well relax a night and enjoy the spoils of the Eastern Sea!"

"We need a place to stay for the night," Marden sighed and looked around the town. "Is there some place travellers stay?"

"Banyan Inn be down the line o' bit," the creature replied and waved them off down the street. "Be a little tavern there too ya can get some vittles."

"Marden, we have no coin for an inn," Keanna said softly and looked at the exhausted faces of Anya and Bronya.

"Perhaps they are feeling charitable," Marden replied and looked down at his sleeping son in Anya's paws. They were all beyond weary and he prayed the inn would take them. To get a full night's sleep in a bed under a roof would do them all wonders. As would a true meal. Tomorrow they could strike out again for Redwall, but night they needed to rest.

Taking the little bundle from Anya's paws, Marden slumped forward towards the building the otter pointed out, praying for luck with each step.

* * *

They thought they were in luck. They thought they had caught a break. They thought… they thought wrong.

Banyan Inn had rooms despite a passenger ship docking from the south and the innkeeper took pity on Marden and his family, letting them stay the night and giving them food in exchange for Marden splitting firewood and Keanna helping in the kitchens. Bronya pitched in too and helped serve the sailors ale and bread, and for that they were insured a hot breakfast. But there was something about the odd cough here and there and the flushed faces of the crew. Slowly, they retired early to their rented beds and were quiet the rest of the night. Even the innkeeper commented on the uncommonness of their demeanour for a group of sailors put to port. They were usually rowdier.

When the family of mice woke up that morning, they could hear the beasts coughing and calling for water. Water. Water. More water.

As they sat down to their portage and Marden bounced a happy Matthias on his knee, an ensign from the ship tore into the inn calling fever. Delirium. Plague.

Instantly, Marden pulled his cloak over his son's nose when the ensign coughed loudly into his shirt sleeve. They had to get out of there. They had to run again.

Two days to the south and Keanna fell ill. Then Anya. Within a week, they were gone and it was just Marden, Bronya and Matthias. They didn't have time to grieve for them. They had to keep pushing to Redwall. To Redwall where they would finally, hopefully, be safe.

At night, Matthias cried for his mother and shook angry fists at his father and aunt as they tried to comfort him. The only solace they had was if they were moving. Motion seemed to calm the little one and so they pushed onwards. Further to the south.

"We'll rest here," Marden said when they came to river that flowed to the west. It was a forested area, ancient trees jetting up from the rich soil, their branches stretching out over the waters like long fingers pointing the way to an unknown destination and their bark covered with soft green moss and delicate purple and white flowers.

"It seems so peacefully here," Bronya whispered and laid a cloak on the ground to use as a sleeping mat. "The air is warmer too. We must be getting close. We must be getting closer to Redwall."

"Seasons be kind," Marden sighed and rocked Matthias in his tired arms. "Let us hope this is over soon."

"Do you want me to take him for a bit?" Bronya asked. "Denny, you're exhausted. You can't stay up each night with him you know."

"I know, Brony," Marden said sadly. "But I… he's all I have, Bronya. Matthias and I will just sit here on the bank and watch the river."

"Okay, Denny," Bronya said, sniffing slightly at the sorrow in her brother's features. Casting a glance at the setting sun in front of her to ensure they were going the right way, the mousemaid let her eyes close and her body drift away to her dreams of her home long ago.

Beside the river, Marden was perched on a rock with Matthias sitting on his lap, letting his chin rest on his son's head and smiling whenever the mouselet pointed at a passing fish in the clear waters. Around them the leaves rustled in the gentle breeze as it hummed a tune through the reeds and the branches of the ancient trees. Marden smiled in exhausted recognition of the earthly music; he was too tired to argue with his logic against the coincidence and began humming the timeworn lullaby of his family along with the wind. Feeling Matthias start to relax in his paws, Marden started singing lowly to the mouselet, lulling him to sleep with the timeless words:

"Goodbye my love, I won't lie to you,  
I'm sorry to leave you, it's true.  
Goodbye my love, I'll miss you,  
As sure as the ocean is blue.  
Goodbye my love, I'll think of you,  
And all of the memories we've made.  
Goodbye my love, I'll dream of you.  
And all of the plans that we've laid.  
Goodbye my love, I'll love you.  
For all of the rest of my days."


	4. Wrong Way

**Chapter 4  
_"Wrong Way"_**

* * *

"Marden, look at the size of it!" Bronya cried and pointed to a red structure poking its red peaks out of the treetops. "Is it… is it…"

"Redwall," Marden sighed in relief and smiled happily. After two seasons of seemingly endless wandering, they had made it. Redwall Abbey. They were safe. They were home.

"Do you see it, Matthias?" he asked excitedly and squeezed his son's shoulders where he was pressed up against his father's leg. "That's our new home, son!"

The mouselet nodded his head with juvenile enthusiasm, taking his thumb out of his mouth only long enough to point a claw towards the building before popping it back in again. Marden chuckled at his son and gently removed the paw from his mouth to place it firmly in his.

"Come on, then," the mouse smiled and held out his other paw to his sister. "Let's go home."

* * *

It took the mice almost three hours to reach their destination and once they did, they gaped up at the tall walls and large timbered doors.

"It's not really what I expected," Bronya whispered to her brother from their hiding place by the trees. Adjusting Matthias' sleeping form in her paws she pointed to the north side of the building where red paint was chipping off the side boards. "They always spoke of stonewalls in the legends and the bell towers… Marden are you sure this is it?"

"Erm, well, the walls are red," he tried to reason as he looked up to the top of front where a loft door hung open and bits of straw fluttered out into the breeze. "I mean, it's as big as they always said it was…"

"But where are all the creatures?" the maid pressed. "Shouldn't there be lots of beasts walking around and music and laughter? It's so quiet here."

"Maybe they are all out doing good deeds," Marden observed. "Redwall is known for its generosity. Perhaps they are all out about the woods helping creatures in need."

"Don't you think we would have come across them, then? Marden, maybe this isn't Redwall."

The mouse sighed and looked down at his sister and little son. They were both exhausted and thin from lack of food. All of them wore tattered clothes and it was by sheer determination that they were even still alive: Determination and a whispering wind urging them on.

"Well, if this isn't Redwall, maybe somebeast here will know where it is," he said firmly and pushed his way out of the bushes towards the structure.

"Marden- wait!" Bronya exclaimed. "You don't know what's in there- if anything is in there, I mean."

"There's only one way to find out, Brony," he said plainly. "Oi! Er- hello in there!" he shouted and took another step towards the door. "Hello!"

There was no response but the creaking of the door on the hinges being buffeted gently by the breeze.

"I said- HELLO IN THERE!" Marden yelled again. This time there was a slight rustling sound from the loft door and a clump of straw fell out onto the ground before them. The two mice went silent as they gazed at the mixture of bright yellow straw bits and downy white feathers.

"Denny…" Bronya hissed. "Denny, get back here- those look like owl feathers!"

"Shh, Bronya."

"They may not be friendly like Boldlet or Hortred, Marden," his sister pleaded. "Please get back here until we know for certain-"

Bronya froze at the crack of a twig behind her and the feeling of eyes piercing their way through her heart. She couldn't turn around, she couldn't move her footpaws. She was frozen in place with fear as a low yowl clawed its way up her spine and into her ears, widening her eyes and causing her to grip Matthias closer to her chest.

"Marden…"

"Bronya, I told you to be… Bronya- look out!" Marden screamed, spinning on his heel and bolting towards her. "Bronya- a cat! Run, Brony- run!"

There was a loud hiss behind her as Marden grabbed her elbows and pulled her forward away from the feline as a paw swiped the air between them. Quickly, they scrambled into the clearing before the building, Matthias' startled wails now echoing off the walls and treetops. Marden tried to pull them towards the open doors, desperate to find a safe refuge for them, but the wildcat leapt out of the brush before them and bared their entry. Its bright orange fur flamed in the sunlight and his daggered teeth fanged at them. Pinning its ears flat to its head, the cat let out a loud hiss and swatted the air again, driving them back into the woods to the west. Marden pushed Bronya behind him and drew his short dagger, silently cursing himself for his lost bow and arrows.

"Bronya, I'm going to try and divert his attention over to the right," Marden mumbled out of the side of his mouth. "When he follows me, I want you to make a run for the building and hide. Whatever happens, hide there with Matthias- keep Matthias safe…"

"Marden- No, don't do this!" Bronya cried. "Not like Father- please Denny- we can both run…"

"Go!" he shouted, shoving her roughly with his left paw and sprinting to the right. To his luck, the cat followed Marden's movements, jumping in front of him again and uttering a low growl. The mouse squared off against the cat, clenching his own teeth and curling his lips in challenge. His knuckles whitened from their grip on his small weapon as he eyed his opponent, looking for any sort of weakness. After a brief moment, he realized there wasn't any, but more importantly, the cat wasn't attacking him- just keeping him away from the building; away from the building Bronya was running towards with his son…

A loud screech sounded through the air, breaking the confrontation between mouse and cat as they turned to see a great snowy owl swoop down from the open loft door with its talons open wide.

"BRONYA!" Marden howled as he watched his sister cringe for a brief second before disappearing with a blood chilling scream amidst razor sharp claws. "NO- Matthias!"

"Marden!" Bronya squealed and screamed again as the bird started to take flight. "Marden!"

To the mouse's surprise, the cat was in pursuit of the owl before he could even place a footpaw towards her. The orange tabby bounded across the grass, leaping into the air and slapping the bird's wing to off balance him. The owl gave a startled screech, loosening its hold on the mousemaid just enough for her to slip from its grasp onto the forest floor. Bronya landed with a thud and Matthias' little body rolled out from her grasp.

"Bronya!" Marden called as he descended upon them. "Bronya!"

"Da!" the frightened mouselet cried, sitting on his bottom and opening and closing his tiny paws up to his father. "Da!"

Marden scooped up his son and cuddled him to his chest. "It's alright, Matthias, I've got you…"

Another screech sounded again and Marden turned in time to see Bronya snatched up again by the owl, only this time she barely had time to utter a squeak before the talons tightened and a sickening crunch fell onto Marden's ears.

"No," he gasped. "No- Bronya- Bronya!" But his calls were not answered.

Marden staggered a few steps towards the building they once thought was their haven, watching the snowy owl glide effortless through the air and into the loft with the body of his sister in its claws. Tears blinded his vision and he could barely make out the orange blur that moved in front of him, again blocking his way to the entrance.

It yowled and hissed, forcing the mouse and babe backwards towards the west again, away from the sounds of beak clapping and crunches.

"No," Marden growled loudly. "No!"

"Run you fool!" the cat hissed, swatting at the air to drive them back, but Marden stood his ground. "Run!" he snarled and gave a warning snort through his nose. When Marden didn't move, but in fact took a challenging step towards the feline, the wildcat bolted out a hissing growl and struck out at the mouse with an open paw.

Marden twisted away, shielding Matthias from the strike just in time, but not quick enough to avoid the claws himself. Sharpe points ripped through his flesh and the mouse gasped at the burning sensation emulating from his fresh wounds. He had never experienced such agony before, falling to his knees and letting out a cry of pain.

"Da!" Matthias yelled and grasped tighter to his father, hiding his face in Marden's tunic.

"Hold on, Matthias," Marden grunted, pushing himself back to his footpaws and groaning at the feel of blood dripping down his back. Looking over his shoulder, Marden eyed the cat warily where it paced back and forth behind him.

"Go!" it hissed again, arching its back up and ruffling its fur. Marden breathed heavily for a moment before staggering west into the trees carrying the only possession he had left in the world. It wasn't until they were firmly on their way that Marden heard the forest echo with a frightening howl:

"SNOW!"


	5. Redwall

**Chapter 5  
_"Redwall"_**

* * *

Marden staggered forward through the trees. Sweat dripped from his brow and his breathing was ragged. His back and shoulder seared with white flames of pain, his infected wounds from the cat's claws weakening his body with fever. The only thing that kept him walking and not succumbing to his injuries was little mouselet holding his paw.

"Da?" Matthias said every time his father groaned or stumbled over a tree root. "Da- 'k?"

"It's alright, Matthias," Marden lied and forced a smile, blinking furiously to relieve the spots blocking his vision. "We'll be at Redwall soon. You'll see, son. Soon you'll be safe."

Coming to a glade, Marden stumbled over to a large alder tree and flopped down to lean against the trunk. His neck was tight and his mouth was dry. His whole body was exhausted, worn out, done. He had nothing more to give.

"Da?" the little mouselet whispered and stood in front of his father. "Da?"

"Matthias," Marden mumbled and tried to hold his son's tiny paws in his. "I need you to be strong, Matthias." The mouselet's expression was blank as he blinked once, twice. It tore at Marden's heart this small creature would have to fend for his own survival. He had failed him; sentenced him to a fate worse than anything Marden could think of.

_He'll be alright,_ whispered the wind. _I'll watch over him. He'll be safe._

The breeze gusted through the tree tops and the branches bowed to the north. There, cutting the skyline was a tall stone spire. A tall spire made of red stone. Redwall.

"Matthias!" Marden gasped and pointed a shaking paw to the tower. "Do you see that, Matthias? That is Redwall- that is home."

"Da!" he exclaimed and jumped up and down. "Da! Da! Da!"

"Go home, son," Marden gulped and fought the shivers quaking his body. "Now, Matthias- go home now- quickly, son. Please go home."

Matthias toddled a step away and then came back to pull his father's paw. Twice he pulled, but Marden didn't move.

"Go, Matthi…" his eyes fluttered back into his head. "Go- home," Marden exhaled with the final breath from his lungs and his body slouched against the tree as if in a peaceful slumber.

"Da?" Matthias muttered and poked his father on the shoulder with his claw. "Da?"

_Da is sleeping, Matty,_ a voice said softly on the breeze. _Let Da sleep. Follow us home._

A bluing figure poked her head around the trunk of the tree and giggled, snapping it back out of sight. Matthias grinned at the idea of a game and teetered around the alder.

The little mousemaid squeaked when she saw him and started skipping in the direction his father had pointed him.

_Come on, Matty,_ she laughed and smiled, waving him forward towards her. _Time to go home. The bell is ringing- it's time to go home._

The mouselet nodded and listened to the _gonging _sound in the distance, hopping every time it made a chime. Slowly, Matthias and his bluing friend made their way towards the red stone building. Slowly, their paws were guided home. When they got to an open field the phantom maiden stopped and pointed to the large structure in front of them.

_Home._ Matthias shook his head, suddenly afraid. "Da?" he said and pointed back to where Marden's body lay amongst the trees.

_Look, Matty- flutterbyes! _She exclaimed and pointed out the yellow and orange monarchs flittering about the tall grasses of the meadow. _Catch them!_

Matthias laughed aloud at the idea of a game and toddled out after the butterflies.

* * *

On the ramparts of Redwall Abbey, the newly appointed Abbot Mortimer and Constance, Redwall's badgermother were discussing the current drought and situation of anxiety over the creatures of Mossflower.

"If it would only _rain,"_ Constance complained. "Then we can put all this worry behind us. You know the Abbey Pond is the lowest it's ever been?"

"Yes, yes, Constance, but… wait-" the abbot gasped and squinted his eyes out into the field to the east. "What is that out there?"

The badger turned her attention to the place the aging mouse was pointing to and gaped. "It looks like a little mouselet!"

"Out in the open with no protection?" Mortimer grumbled and walked briskly towards the stairs. "Come on, Constance, we need to see if it needs help."

* * *

Matthias toddled happily through the grasses, clapping his little paws at the butterflies and waving to his shadow merrily whenever it moved in front of him. His bluing companion had not followed him onto the field, but he was too wrapped up in his game to worry about it. He had even forgotten about his fear of the large building until the creak of dusty hinges alerted him to a small party of beasts walking out of the gates and directly towards him.

Matthias immediately stopped his game and started to waddle as fast as he could in the other direction of his father. He heard the creatures calling to him, but he kept walking away. They had always run away from beasts that weren't his family. Strangers always hurt his family and made them disappear. He didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want to disappear too.

Stumbling over a tree root, Matthias fell hard on his knees and cried out at the scrapes flecking his fur with blood. Already these strangers were hurting him. He had to run away. He had to get back to his father. He had to wake his father up. His father would keep him safe.

Faster he walked until his footpaws padded along in a juvenile run. "Da!" he screamed as the creatures drew nearer. "Da!"

Rounding the bend, Matthias saw his father and after tripping on his unsteady paws, crawled the remaining space between them and huddled onto Marden's lap.

"Da! Da!" Matthias mewled, his eyes wide with terror as he shook Marden's limp shoulder. The beasts were all around him now and he was shaking with fear. "Da!

"Great Seasons!" Constance gasped at the sight of the dead mouse and the squealing mouselet. "In all my life-"

"_DA!"_ Matthias screamed as the badger picked him up and brought him to her chest. "_DA!_"

"It's alright, little one, it's alright," Constance soothed. "You're safe now. You're safe."

Mortimer knelt beside Marden and felt for a pulse. After a moment, he sighed and stood back up again, shaking his head at the badger. "I'm afraid he has gone to the Dark Forest."

"This young one needs food and clothes and a bath," Constance barked, concentrating on the squirming mouselet in her paws. "He's all skin and bones, Abbot Mortimer."

"They both are," the abbot observed, looking down at the dead mouse. "I wonder where they came from."

"Far away by the looks of it," the badger replied shortly. "And with the father dead there's no telling from where."

"Da," Matthias whimpered softly and held out his paw to his father. "Da…"

"It's alright, young mouse," the abbot said gently and took Matthias little paw in his. "You're safe now. You will come with us to Redwall Abbey and be safe."

As if he understood, Matthias nodded. He ceased his wiggling and let out a shuddering sigh.

"I wonder what his name is," Constance stated plainly, placing him down on the ground while the abbot instructed a pawful of brother's to take the body back to the abbey for its death rites. "He must have had a name."

Mortimer tapped Matthias on the shoulder. "What is your name, my son?" he asked.

"Da," Matthias croaked out and pointed behind them to his father; the idea of his father hurt and disappearing like the rest of his family weighing in on the youngster's mind. "Da!"

"Yes, that was your father, but what is your name," Constance said shortly.

"Da."

"I think he is just learning his words, Constance," Mortimer sighed. "We may need to think of another name for him."

_Matthias_, the breeze fluttered about the abbot's ears. _Matthias_.

"Did you say something, Constance?"

"No, Father Abbot."

"Are you sure?" the mouse questioned and looked about them. "I swear I heard somebeast whisper _Matthias_."

There was a tug on the abbot's paw. Looking down at the young mouselet, the abbot saw him gazing up at him as if awaiting instruction.

"Yes, what is it little one?" Mortimer asked quietly. "Is there something you need to say?"

The mouselet just shook his head, but continued to stare at the mouse.

_Matthias,_ whispered the wind again. _Matthias._

"Matthias?" Mortimer reiterated and again the mouselet pulled at his paw. "Matthias? Your name is Matthias?"

The young one nodded.

"Well, Matthias," Abbot Mortimer said with a slight smile and him by the paw. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so that is my very quick drabble about how Matthias came to Redwall Abbey. It's very short and not the typical quality writing I usually do, but I figured I'd post it all the same. It is loosely tied into my own Fanfics which some of you may be able to pick out, but it's not hugely important. **


End file.
